happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hishikawa Rikka
Hishikawa Rikka (菱川 六花?) is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Series. She is one of Mana's childhood friends. Her Cure Ego is Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?). Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with two side braids joining at the back and going down.Her eyes are dark blue. Rikka's casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovead, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. Rikka has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. Rikka is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. As Cure Diamond, she has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are asymmetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toe tips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Relationships Aida Mana: Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. Yotsuba Alice: Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Raquel: Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Diamond. Hishikawa Ryoko: Rikka's mother, she appears as a doctor who is always late. Hishikawa Yuuzou: Rikka's father, who appears as a professional photographer, and often travels a lot. Madoka Aguri: She and other Cures met her during the battle with Regina. Cure DiamondEdit "The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！ Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?) is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents the light of wisdom. Transformation Raquel cries out his name before Rikka first places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Raquel's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating around with her body, except for her head, glowing with blue light. First, her hair glows blue and grows into a long ponytail. Her hair then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, bracelets and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears on her pelvis and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Twinkle Diamond - is Cure Diamond's main attack, with the incantation "Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!" (煌めきなさい！トゥインクルダイヤモンド！ "Kiramekinasai! Tuinkuru Daiyamondo!"?). Cure Diamond activates her attack with the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice and she points her finger towards the foe, releasing a flurry of blue diamond-shaped energy beams. With this attack, she can also freeze enemies. Diamond Shower - is Cure Diamond secondary individual attack that appear in Episode 11, firstly, she summon the Love Heart Arrow and set the Diamond Arrow Lovead within, then it shines, she take the arrow and she tap her arrow a couple of times releasing a big wave a diamonds. Diamond Swirkle - is Cure Diamond's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. Diamond Blizzard - is Cure Diamond's fourth individual attack. It looks like an upgraded version of Diamond Shower and Raquel says the incantation with her. After she uses this attack, she is encased in a diamond-shaped block of ice. Power-Up Like her Cure partners she can Power Up by herself when she takes it seriously in the battle, when this happens a blue light appear around her body . Etymology Hishikawa (菱川?): Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花?): The kanji Rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while''ka'' (花) means "flower". Category:Blue Cures Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Characters Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure Category:Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure Category:User:Cure prism